Episode 1/Transcript
The sun can be seen rising over a backdrop of mountains, presumably just waking up from a nap. The Sun: *Yawn*... Hey everyone! Welcome to the world of Paradise! Today is the Tree of life's 4th Anniversary! Which is where we will unleash a new hero to protect Paradise! Come on everyone! The sun along with Cube arrive at the the Tree of life where a crowd of flowers has already formed. The Sun: Gather around The Tree of life! It's time! Are you ready? Cube touches the Cyan Tree of life, causing a flash of light. Once the light has dimmed, he finds himself in side the tree with the sun by his side. The Sun: Here we are! Inside the cyan part of the tree! Isn't this exciting? You will be the one to raise and aid our New Hero! Cube: I guess so... When the two are near enough to a plant pot like structure, Cube pulls out the tiny blue square floating in the middle. Looking down at the square, Cube smiles. PLAYS Cube and the square are now outside of the Tree. Cube disembodies himself and jumps into the sea, placing the square on top of his head. Cube: Come on little guy... let's go home. The square falls asleep. Later that night... Cube and the square are asleep in bed. The square dreams of a monster, causing him to wake up in fright and wake up Cube as well. Cube: *Yawn*...What's wrong little guy? Can't sleep? The square responds worriedly in a type of speech Cube cannot understand. '' Cube: I see now, you must've had a bad dream. It's ok little one. None of it is real. ''The square has another vision of the monster. He responds with even greater fear than before, dashing around the bedroom and into a wall. Cube: Hmm...I guess that's one way to go back to sleep...I hope he's ok. The scene transitions from midnight to the next day. The Sun: GOOD MORNING PARADISE! Today's weather will be very foggy! So be careful everyone okay? The sun proceeds to pull a sheet of clouds together to form a fog. Copter: *Sigh*... Great. Just when I actually needed to see. What the! Is that a pink mountain!? Copter flies into the mountain. As the music stops, he immediately met with an enormous shape in what appears to be a translucent seal. '' Copter: MONSTER!!! ''The scene transitions back to Cube's house with Cube petting the square hero to comfort him. Cube: Okay little guy. I don't know what was with you last night... It's clearly not a nightmare... So is there something you need to tell me? The square responds and Cube still cannot understand what he is saying. Cube: I can't understand you... is there another way you can talk to me? The square thinks for a moment. He comes up with the idea to form a body for himself. The Square: TA DAAAA!!! Cube: Amazing! Is this what you truly look like? The Square: Yes it is! I use my first form to get around, but I'll stay this way so you may speak to me. Cube: Great! So what were you trying to tell me last night? Copter: MONSTER!!! Both Cube and the square walk over to the window, were they can see Copter flying in frantic circles. Copter: MONSTER! EVERYBODY HIDE! WHERE'S OUR HERO!? The Square: OH NO IS IT COMING ALREADY?! Come on! Let's find this monster before it's too late! Cube: Why do I have to come? The Square: I need your help! Come on! The square sweeps Cube off of his feet and flies the both of them over to the pink mountain where the monster resides. Once inside, they find the monster asleep. The Square: Just as I thought, the seal the last hero used has weakened. Cube: So what do we have to do to strengthen the seal? The Square: I need your help to sync me and the Tree of life together so I can have enough power to strengthen the seal. Cube: What!? How do I do that!? The Square: Do not worry, it is easy! Have your hands up like you are forming an upside down Triangle!'' '' Cube: Like this? The Square: Yes! The square flies above Cube's hands and the sealing ritual, accompanied by music, begins. The Square: It is finished! Cube: That's great! So... What now? Do you have to go since the monster's sealed again? The Square: Not necessarily. A hero stays as long as their caretaker's lifespan. How about you show me around? Cube: Sure! You'll love it here! Everyone is very friendly! The Square: Wonderful! Oh! I never got your name. Cube: Oh right! My name's Cube. What's yours? The Square: Hahaha I was born yesterday! I don't have a name. Cube: OH RIGHT! I was supposed to name you. I'm sorry! Hmmm... I'll name you... Cyan. Cyan(the square): Cyan? I LOVE IT! The scene transitions from the mouth of the cave to a view inside seal of the monster. The Monster: What a bunch of idiots. They might've thought I'm sealed away for good. Perfect. The Monster turns his arm circles into saw-blades, letting them cut into the ground and out of the mountain's side into the river. The water turns pink as the arm moves through. The Monster: At this rate I'll be able to reach the Tree of life, while taking control of as shapes as I can. I hope you're ready little hero. I got a surprise for you. There is yet another transition. Cube and Cyan are walking through the forest of Paradise when they come across a group of flowers. Cube: I'll show you everything I know about Paradise. Here are the shapes that live in our part of Paradise. The one in the blue jacket is my childhood friend and the leader of these shapes. I'll introduce you to him. Hey Lythorus! Lythorus: Hey Cube! Cube: Cyan, this is Lythorus! Lythorus this is Cyan, he's the hero from yesterday! Lythorus: Oh shoot he got a lot bigger than yesterday! Hey Cyan! Cyan: Hello Lythorus. This is how I am able to speak to you! Cube: We just resealed the monster that was about to take over Paradise again. Lythorus: Well that's great to hear! Don't want to see the Pink Corruption again. Cyan: The Pink Corruption? What is that exactly? Cube: The Pink Corruption was uh... a virus created by that monster to take control of the shapes. The virus was very contagious, just one touch from it can infect a shape in minutes. Lythorus: Yeah, the last time the Pink Corruption came was when Cube and I were kids. Cube: It was terrible, we've seen it infect so many shapes you ave no idea... Cyan: How did you all know about the Pink Corruption? Lythorus: Oh boy, well... we saw a shape just started to sweat a lot. Then he started to turn pink! And started to spread it to anyone around him! As Lythorus explained the symptoms, the group he had been chatting with earlier had experienced them. They were now right behind him, fully corrupted. Cube, Cyan, and Lythorus begin to run in panic. Lythorus: I THOUGHT YOU TWO SEALED THE MONSTER! Cube: We did! Didn't we Cyan!?'' I guess not... D-Don't worry! I know a place where we can hide from them! ''The trio travel to a cave, barricading the opening with a large boulder. Cyan: I do not understand... How did they get infected? Category:Transcripts